


Tom and the Tree

by MotherLilith



Series: Being Human Christmas Specials [1]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherLilith/pseuds/MotherLilith
Summary: It's December, so Tom goes out and gets a Christmas tree. Hal is not happy about it.
Series: Being Human Christmas Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tom and the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone is writing these fics, I thought I'd give it a try. I've never written a Christmas fic before, but I feel like this fandom needs more fluff so here we go. This one is inspired by prompts 4 & 5 (Tree and Tom) of Tumblr user drjohnweston's Being Human December 2020 Prompt List: https://drjohnweston.tumblr.com/post/635168989527572481/being-human-december-2020-prompt-list
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Hal smelt something unfamiliar as he came down the stairs. It was not an inside smell, and definitely belonged out in the woods. The scent sharply punctuated the air like an exclamation mark.

And then he saw it, lying in the middle of the living room.

“What the hell is that, Tom?”

It was at least six feet tall, and was already shedding all over the carpet.

“It’s a tree! Good innit?”, said Tom excitedly.

“Yes,” Hal said with an air of barely suppressed irritation, “I can see that’s it’s a tree. Why have you brought it inside the house?”

Tom looked at Hal with a puzzled expression.

“It’s December. We’re having Christmas this year, so I’ve got a tree and I’m getting decorations an all.”

Hal’s fingers twitched as he looked at the sea of green pine needles already coating the carpet. He’d just done the vacuuming an hour ago and knew it was going to take a long time to get the carpet clean again.

At that moment, Alex appeared from thin air next to them.

“Do you boys know where the train timetable is by any chance?”

Hal turned on her accusingly. “Did you know about this?” 

“Yeah, Tom said something about getting a tree last week.” She looked over at the wild mass of bushy green branches. “Though I thought he meant a fake one from Argos.”

Tom shook his head. “Nah, we don’t want any of that plastic rubbish in our house.”

“I don’t see why we have to have a tree at all,” Hal said with a huff. “Leo always said they were a waste of money.”

Tom held up his hands apologetically. “Look. I knew you’d get like this, that’s why I didn’t tell ya.”

“So, you thought you’d just spring it on us?”

“Yeah, thought I’d wait until I got it put up with the lights and that. Thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Hal took a deep breathe in and exhaled. “Fine. It’s fine. Just let you know when you’ve finished, and I’ll get the vacuum cleaner.”

He disappeared through the doors into the kitchen.

“He’ll be fine”, Alex said. “Probably just rearranging the spoons or something.”

But Tom’s face had fallen. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, not wrong. You know how he is, just not very good with change. Or mess.”

“There’s just been so much going on, I didn’t even think of Christmas till we got a magazine through the door. It were Nina’s M&S catalogue. Still get mail for them sometimes.”

He fell silent for a moment.

“Anyway, there were a big tree lit up on the front cover, kids crowding round to open presents and I thought, that’d be nice wouldn’t it? To have that?”

“Oh come on, you don’t mean McNair never did Christmas with you growing up?”

“Yeah, we had Christmas. He gave me a crucifix with a little Santa hat on it last year. It’s just, there’s not much room as it is living in a van, so we didn’t do decorations. Just thought, now I’ve got a house, we could do it proper like.”

He looked down at the tree. “I didn’t want a big fuss or nought.”

“I think it’s nice, what your doing,” said Alex. “This is my first Christmas without my family, and I miss them like mad. And I know it’s not going to be the same…but I’m glad you’ve bought a tree, Tom. Now, did you get a stand for it or something?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a bucket and some rocks to weigh it down.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Alright, well I guess I can just put some wrapping paper around it or something.”

Tom got it upright and with Alex’s help levitating it, managed to get it propped up in the bucket.

Some of the branches were bent slightly and there were needles all over the place but it stood proud and tall and upright, and that was the main thing.

Tom beamed. “There, that looks well good, dunnit?”

The doors to the kitchen opened and Hal walked in holding something in his hand.

Alex rolled her eyes. “We know, we’ll get all the needles cleaned up in a minute. Promise.”

“No, that’s not-” the vampire sighed. “I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I know that it can’t be easy for either of you. This isn’t exactly how any of us planned to spend our Christmas.”

He handed something to Tom.

“So, I made this. Here.”

Tom looked down at his palm. “It’s a star! You made it for the tree?”

The vampire cleared his throat. “Origami is a wonderful and truly versatile artform”.

Tom wanted to hug him, but instead restrained himself and patted Hal awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Thank you, you’re the best.”

Alex took the paper star from Tom. “Can I put it on?”

“Yeah, go on then.”

They all watched as the star floated to the top of the tree were it came to rest on the tallest branch. Later, Tom would find a box of ornaments in the attic and they would spend the evening decorating the tree with lights and tinsel and baubles.

Hal looked down again at the carpet.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I must go and fetch the vacuum cleaner.”


End file.
